


Leaving Zion

by LamiaHypnosia



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Honest Hearts DLC, One Shot, Philosophy, Regret, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: Courier Six Abigale Hewley didn't think she ever left that much of an impression no matter what she did.And yet once the Mojave calls her back she realizes how untrue that is.
Relationships: Female Courier & Joshua Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Leaving Zion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote after finishing Honest Hearts.

The earthen wall was cool under her touch. It had rained nearly every day she was there in Zion, in God's country. 

"Here you are."

She knew that voice but it so startled her that she hastily looked this way and that as though unsure which shoulder to look over before settling on her left, turning to find herself face-to-face with the Burned Man.

"Oh. Joshua." 

That was the name his mother gave him at least. No mother would have given him this hideous form. From the blue eyes that peered between the wrappings there was no real warmth, only the sort of calm that can only belong to a man who has seen death so many times they were next-door neighbors. 

"Follows-Chalk looked everywhere for you. I assumed you'd be getting ready to leave." He said.

"Oh I'm past ready. I don't have very much to pack." Gale shrugged.

A voice called to them in the strange tribal tongue. Turning, Joshua made answer in the same language " I think the Dead Horses and the Sorrows are going to miss you."

Gale smiled a bit." I'm going to miss them too. But I don't belong here. I came here for a job and I'm still out of caps."

Joshua glanced up at the cave paintings. There was a new figure there- the yellow haired outsider. "There is plenty of material wealth in the world. The work you've done here will echo for generations. The tribes will remember your deeds and they will tell their children and their children's children."

She shook her head. "It's not just that. There are other wrongs to be righted in the world and I can't sit idly by."

"You will also learn in time that you cannot right every wrong. You cannot save every soul."

Gale digested his words in silence. "Joshua, what happens when we die?"

Those eyes softened, a fraction, but it was there." Why do you ask?"

She looked down at her fingers as though envisioning them covered in blood. "Because I've done some bad things. I've killed people. If they were innocent or not it was always just me or them."

As though seeing the stains himself Joshua considered his own bandaged hands." We all have our sins. Does what occurred with the White Legs trouble you?"

She hung her head." I can't stop thinking about it to be honest."

"You were not merely meant to be an instrument of my vengeance. I see that now. I should not have laid this on your shoulders. I should have resupplied you and sent you back."

"No, I was glad to help. Like I said, I can't sit idly by."

"But to answer your question the scriptures followed by new Canaanites state when we die there's a paradise. A place of eternal peace and understanding "

"And if we're bad?"

Without even skipping a beat Joshua asked "Do you know that before you came here Follows-Chalk was afraid of the taboo places?"

Gale squinted at him, wondering where he was going with this and somewhat miffed he’d again dodged her question." He told me there was no such thing."

"An empty boast I'm afraid. Both he and Waking Cloud owe you a debt that can never be repaid for that peace of mind. Both of them have taken to giving you a new name.”

"They gave me a name?"

"Laughing Storm, I believe. Even in the face of hardship you kept your good humor and you are a force to be reckoned with. As someone witness to both I say it was fitting. So the next time you worry about dying, remember someone thought of you that way."

“I guess Strong Wind was too obvious.” Gale smiled and even the corners of Joshua’s eyes wrinkled a bit as though he were inwardly smiling back."You know. You could come with me." she said.

This time Joshua spoke almost as though she were a child." That part of my life is past and the tribes need me."

Gale shifted uncertainly." I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind." 

"No."

They were both silent for a moment then he held something out to her.

"Your pistol."

"It is called a Light Shining In The Darkness."

She turned the weapon in her hands. It was exquisite, well maintained." You can't give me this."

"I have many others. Take it and remember its name always. Safe travels, Abigale. May God keep you."


End file.
